1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic messaging, and more particularly, to mechanisms for allowing more flexible use of security mechanisms when communicating using electronic messages.
2. Related Technology
Computing technology has transformed the way we work and play. Modem computer networking technologies and infrastructures allow for different applications and users to communicate data electronically even over vast distances relatively quickly using readily-available computing systems. Such computing systems may include, for example, desktop computers, laptop computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), digital telephones, or the like.
Currently, computing systems are so interconnected that one computing system is literally capable of communicating with any one of many millions of other computing systems spread throughout the globe. This is useful as we are now able to communicate more readily. However, this high level of interconnectivity also exposes us to security problems. For example, often it is necessary to verify that a computing device or associated user is truly the same entity that they purport to be in a process called authentication. Also, it is often important to validate the integrity of an electronic message to be sure that the electronic message has not been compromised during transmission.
Improvements in security mechanisms are of significant benefit since breaches in security can cause much harm, financial and otherwise, to entities who rightfully desire secure electronic communications. The principles of the present invention improve security over conventional security technologies as will be described in further detail below.